The Dinosaur King's Mate
by LeXiEsExIe
Summary: What would happen if a man was ship wreaked on Isla Nublar? What if that man stumbled upon the scientist lab where they keep the entire dinosaur DNA? And what do you think would happen if this said man drank all the DNA's. full sum inside... LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dinosaur king's mate**

_Summary: What would happen if a man was ship wreaked on Isla Nublar? What if that man stumbled upon the scientist lab where they keep the entire dinosaur DNA? And what do you think would happen if this said man drank all the DNA's._

_Derrick Johnson can transform into any Dinosaur he wants, even a T-Rex, making him the king. He's always the biggest and strongest._

_Now a few weeks later a little girl is washed up on shore, the Dino king takes a liking to her. He takes her back to his den, keeping her as his mate. The little girl can't remember anything so she sticks to Derrick._

_Years later, she is sixteen; they travel to Isla Sorna together, only to bump into some humans in a boat. As Derrick takes care of them, in spinosaurus form, Melena takes to the shore in search of the man and boy who crashed into the trees._

_Weeks later; a plane comes to the island, in search of the boy._

**AN: Okay this is my first Fan Fic so please be nice to me! Also if the idea of a human with a dinosaur/human doesn't appeal to you then you don't have to read. Anyway sorry for the long summary, here's the first chapter…**

Chapter one-First Arrive

The wind blew softly through Melena's long red hair as she sat on the back of the Spinosaurus. She griped the fin that sprouted out of the dinosaur's scaly skin, holding on while it swims through the rough waves. In the distance was Isla Sorna, the second InGen dinosaur lab. There, Derrick had wanted to explore and start a new life. A place where he could still be his dinosaur self but also have a new scenery. Melena was a little worried about this new place; she feared of the other dinosaurs, who didn't know of Derrick, would attack her when her protector and mate was out hunting. Back in Isla Nublar, Derrick was well known by all the dinos and was feared greatly. Covered in his scent, Melena was untouchable by any predator. Now going to a new place, other dinosaurs wouldn't know about Derrick's rule and might attack her when she was alone. Of course Derrick promised her nothing would ever happen while he was still alive. Melena finally agrees to go without any protest and they were off the next morning, packing only some fruit and water for Melena.

The sun was covered by clouds and mist began to cloud over the sea water, giving the island a ghostly look. The Spinosaurus's head lifted above the water; twisting around to check on his small passenger. Melena smiled, giving him thumbs up before slightly kissing his fin. Derrick turned back forward then growled viciously.

Melena snapped her head up, and in perfect Spinosaurus language she crooned, "What is it?"

Derrick's body rumbled as he replied, "Humans." Then he dunked back under water, picking up speed.

Melena held on tighter. Speaking in English, she said out loud, "Humans?" Suddenly a spark of excitement burst inside of her. She has never met a human other than Derrick, and that was only when he was in his human form. Melena began to bounce at the thought of making some new friends that are the same kind of species as her. While bouncing, Melena suddenly slipped and plummeted into the warm salty water. Gasping for air, Melena broke the surface, flopping around to stay afloat. Finally something under her began to lift her out of the water. When she was fully out of the sea water, she look down and saw that she was laying on Derrick's long snout. His cold red eyes stared at her as if he were trying to scold her. A deep growl vibrated under her as she smiled sheepishly and nervously said, "Oops."

Derrick rolled his eyes before laying her back near his fin, nudging her gently. Melena gave a sigh of relief then settled against the huge fin, thanking god he didn't yell at her…yet.

A few minutes later; they were almost to the island's shore when the sound of a motorboat was heard. Derrick rushed up the beach, his giant body covered in water and sand. He then crouched down, allowing Melena to slip off and onto the sand bar. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere into the forest or water," Derrick growled, nuzzling he long nose against Melena's body, careful to not let his teeth snag her skin.

Melena nodded, rubbing her palm roughly against his smooth scaly head in between his eye, just how he likes it. Derrick purred for a second before backing away and into the water.

Melena watch him till he disappeared fully, sitting on a nearby rock. Glancing wearily into the tress, Melena thought of all the dangers that could be hiding around every corner, she shivered at the thought of a velociraptors sinking its teeth into her flesh. Trying to get that off her mind, she began to draw figures into the white sand with a stick.

While she was doing that, a loud scream was heard up in the sky. Looking up, Melena saw a big figure fall into the trees. Curiosity rammed inside of her and she found herself standing and heading into the woods. Every cell in her body told her not to disobey Derrick but her curiosity seemed to overrule those cells.

Twigs snapped under Melena's Jurassic park shoes she grabbed at the gift shop that was in the visitor's center. Along the way, Melena had picked up a large stick just in case. Even though she knew it would do little against the giant lizards, it gave her a little feeling of security.

After what seemed like hours, Melena came across the figure that had crashed into the trees. She heard voices speaking in English as she hid behind a tree.

"Okay I'm going to cut you off." A male's voice said.

"Okay," another male's voice said, cracking slightly.

Melena peeked around the branch, watching as a small male human fell from the trees. They talked to each other in panic before the male on the ground began to run into the trees. About to step out around the tree, Melena froze when she saw some little Compsognathus climbing up the trees. The little dinos then began to eat the male alive. The human's screams echoed through the forest as they picked at his skin. Melena cringed at the sight before taking off after the younger male, leaving the doomed human.

She ran past trees, dodging rocks and logs as she went. She could hear the sobs coming from the male up ahead. Behind her a loud angry roar erupted in the distance. Melena had a good feeling it was Derrick who roared and was about to head back but seeing the male jump made her want to stay and inspect him. The other human looked trapped by some big rock, giving her the time to come out and meet this male face to face.

He looked to be about a year younger than her, with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt that was all muddy with some wholes here and there.

Clearing her throat, Melena brought the boy's attention to her. "Hello, my names Melena, what's yours?" she said in English.

The boy looked at her with wide eyes and mouth opened, as if surprised to find her here. After a while, the young male snapped out of it and replied, "Eric."

"Well Eric, what are you doing here? Why did you fall out of the sky?" Melena asked.

Eric clenched his fist together and looked away from her. "I came here to have fun, but it didn't turn out as planned. As for falling out of the sky, something attack my boat while I was Para-sailing." He looked back at her, staring deep into her blue orbs. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm with my mate, were going to start a new life here." Melena responded.

"Mate?" Eric questioned.

Melena's mind race, trying to remember what Derrick said mate was called in human. "Husband, I'm here with my husband."

Eric's eyes widen again, "Husband? Aren't you a little young? How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"Sixteen."

Eric coughed, "how old when you guys became married?"

"Four."

"How old is he?"

"Um…" Melena paused thinking hard. Derrick never really aged anymore due to all the chemicals he consumed long ago. "I would say about 20 to 24"

"You don't know?" Eric wondered.

Melena bit at her lip, not sure at what to say to him. She decided the truth would be her best guess. "Well he was 20 when we met so I don't really know what his actual age would be now."

Eric was about to say something when he was cut off by a high pitch screech. Melena's body froze; she knew that screech belonged to none other than a velociraptors. Eric began to pant heavily, fear beamed off him in waves. Melena did not move, just kept her eyes on Eric. Hot air hit the back of her neck, sending goose bumps up and down her arms. Suddenly she felt something nudge her shoulder, causing her to turn around and lock eyes with the formulary red eyes.

A breath of relief escaped her lips but was cut short by the narrowing of his eyes. She gulped then chirped in raptor, "I can explain!"

Derrick huffed, blowing a gust of air in Melena's face.

"Melena, run." Eric said behind her. Derrick hissed, snapping his head up to the new human male. Eric stepped forward, quickly grabbing Melena's arm to bring her away from the dangerous dinosaur but was stopped quickly by the raptor's jaws, snapping only a centimeter from his skin.

Derrick hissed again, the feathers on his head standing up in a threatening manner. He moved himself in between Melena and Eric, his head dropped low as he growled. Eric took a step back, his backside pressed against the rocks.

"No please! Leave him alone Derrick!" Melena pleads, grasping a hold of Derrick's strong scaly neck. The Dino king looked at his mate with his red eyes, unsure of what to do. Finally Derrick turned away from the shaking Eric, curling around Melena to push her in the other direction.

"Get on," Derrick growled, bending forward.

Melena nodded then hoped on his back, holding onto his neck for support. Derrick then began to walk away, leaving the boy alone to face the other predators. Before they fully disappeared from the sight, Melena twisted around and waved farewell to Eric. The first other human she met.

**_Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who reviewed!**

**Chapter Two: How to get out of trouble**

**Warning: Little lemon at the end.**

A soft rain began to fall from the clouds and land steadily on Isla Sorna. Melena sat quietly on Derrick's raptor shoulders, afraid of saying anything that might anger him more. A few times Melena would lay down fully on his long neck, wrap her arms around him, giving him a few kisses on his scaly skin, a nice rub, and a couple of coos saying I love you.

Derrick tried hard not to purr or show anything as his mate gave affection. He knew what she was trying to do and wouldn't fall for it again. He remembered the first time she got in deep trouble…

_Flashback_

_It was too quiet in the cave for the Dinosaur King. Usually his mate would be bouncing out of the den to greet him. But today she did not appear._

_Derrick was in his Tyrannosaurus Rex form at the moment, holding a Gallimimus tightly in his jaws. He had gone out hunting, leaving Melena with only one rule to fallow and that was to not leave the cave. Obviously she disobeyed, or she would have been out ready to feast with him by now. Quickly, he threw the lame prey in the cave before transforming into Raptor—the best tracking dinosaur he knows—and descending into the dense woods. _

_Every Dinosaur hid away when they saw him, even the other fierce T-Rex would forget about food and dash off. As Derrick sniffed his way through the forest, picking up his mate's scent, it leads him to the old Visitors Center the humans had built long ago. _

_Derrick walked in the all ready opened door, glancing around to where Melena could be; taking note of all the scattered bones that were covered in dust. _

_Bending back his head, he let out loud calling sound that was like coughing. Then he turned to his human form. Maybe she'll come out to the human me, he thought; walking into another room. _

_After what seemed like hours, Derrick had searched around the whole building and found nothing. His Anger was smothered with worry now as the sun started to set and there was still no sign of Melena. "Damn it!" He growled, turning into a Tyrannosaurus. He lent forward and let out a loud worry call, shaking the earth. "MELENA!" Derrick yelled into the trees._

_Suddenly a Dilophosaurus appeared from behind a bush, it's body was shaking with fear as it stepped towards the King. "My king," It started. "Your mate is up in the tree near the Brachiosaurus heard." With that the shaking poisonous dinosaur dashed off to the safety of the trees. _

_Derrick didn't have to be told twice before he was taking off towards the valley. _

_When he finally got to the great stretch of land, the sun was at the peak of setting. All the Dinosaurs were off snoozing into their sleeping champers or area. The Brachiosaurus were huddled together under a large tree and in that tree, from what he can see, a little red blur moving around, probably trying to get his attention. He gave a snort before running over to the tree. The Brachiosauruses scattered in fear as the big hunter came dashing towards them. As he got closer, he saw Melena huddled in a ball, shivering and with tears in her eyes. Mud was smeared on her face and chest, scratches covered her arms, and her blue eyes held fear but brightened when she saw him. _

_A smile lit up her face when he neared, striating up and moving forward on the branch. His T-Rex form was slightly smaller than the tree, so he had to transform himself into a Brachiosaurus. His long neck stretched up to the branches where Melena was pitched, planting his head on the branch; allowing her to scramble onto his head. _

_Derrick then dipped his head down toward the ground, letting Melena off on the soft grass. Then he turned himself into his human form, embracing Melena tightly into his arms._

_Melena sighed softly and snuggled deeper into his warm arms. She was 14, with a 5'1 frame: making Derrick tower over her with his 6'3 height. His huge but lean muscles hugged his body, not too big but not too small. Just right in showing that he was the king and can kick your ass in a second, whether it be human or dino. _

_Derrick leaned down and kissed Melena's forehead, nuzzling her hair and neck. After a few minutes, Derrick stepped back, all love and adoration gone and anger was replaced. "Melena Johnson, what the hell do you think you were doing? Up in that tall tree? You could have fallen! And what on earth happened to you!" He yelled while inspecting her scratched body. _

_Melena stumbled over her words, trying not to cower away from him. "I-I was…I was…um, uh…"_

_Derrick raised an eyebrow, "You were what? Being stupid? What did I say about leaving the safety of the den? Hmmm?" _

_"Not to leave unless you're with me. But Derrick I was—"_

_"No Buts, you were told not to leave the den, and what did you do?" Derrick asked, scowling. _

_"I left, but if you would just listen!" She pleaded, throwing her hands up in the air. _

_"Fine I'm listening." _

_"Um, well I was just exploring, it's so damn boring in that cramped cave! Nothing but dirt and rocks," she complained. _

_Derrick narrowed his eyes; he shook his head then looked around. The sun had set, only leaving the after light to guide their way back home. "Come on, we'll deal with this later." With that he turned into a T-Rex. _

_Melena groaned as Derrick took hold of her shirt with his teeth, pulling her up and onto his back. They then took to the trees, heading for their cave to deal with their problem. _

_But it didn't turn out the way Derrick had planned; instead of going back to the den, punishing Melena, then go to sleep. They went back to the den, Melena seduced Derrick, and they made love for the first time, and then went to sleep. _

_End of Flashback_

Derrick shook his head at the memory, trying so very hard to not to throw Melena off, turn back to human, and take her hard and fast. His steps quicken as he weaved through the trees and rocks of the dinosaur forest.

Melena, on the other hand, had a plan to get out of trouble. All she had to do was get him horny, let him have her, and she'll be trouble free! First she'll start by talking to him.

"Oh Derrick don't be so upset, I was only curious." She cooed, stroking his head lovingly. "Hmm, so where will our new home be? I'm just _dying_ to get there and _settle_ down."

Derricks body rumbled, "don't even think about it Melena! I know what you're trying to do; I'm not falling for it!"

Her voice was so innocent you could have believed her, "That's not true; I would never use you in anyway. I just really want you right now that's all." Melena paused. "I guess you don't want me as much then," she pouted, going limp on Derrick's neck and giving a long dreadful sigh.

Derrick suddenly stopped, making Melena sit up straight in alarm. In a flash, Melena was against a tree, her Raptor pinning her with his head. He then turned to his human form, his face inches from his mate's face. His voice was low and possessive, "You have no idea how much I want you every minute of every day." His read eyes narrowed dangerously. "You taunt me every day without even trying, so you don't have a fucking clue what it does to me when you talk like the way you just did."

Melena's heart began to speed up at every word he said. Her body became warm and fuzzy as his hand began to trail up to her hips. "Show me then," she purred.

Derrick smashed his lips against hers, molding them together like two puzzle pieces. His tongue slid out and licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Melena could only moan, slightly opening her mouth to allow him in. His tongue explored the formulary sweet tasting mouth, roaming over her teeth and massaged their tongues together. Melena moaned loudly when Derrick began to ground his very hard erection against her heated core. Still kissing her, Derrick reached down under her t-shirt, lifting it up and above her head, breaking their kiss. Once the piece of fabric was gone, they rejoined again, lips forced together.

A few minutes passed, feeling like hours, before their lips finally separated; but to only travel to other parts of their bodies. Derrick traveled his way down her neck, nipping a few times. He then grabbed hold of her waist, lifting her up with ease. Melena's perked nipples stood out and ready for Derrick. He took no time in taking one into his mouth, sucking hard and twisting his tongue around it.

"Derrick!" Melena moaned out, gripping his hair tightly; her legs were wrapped around Derrick's waist.

After a while, Derrick switched, tending to the ignored breast. All Melena could do was moan in pleasure and grip Derrick closer. The growing desire in the pit of her stomach screamed for release. And by the moaning and groaning coming from her, Derrick knew it too.

Swiftly, he pulled his mate's waist band down to expose the curly red hair that covered Melena's women hood. A blush spread across the teen as the king glanced down and admired his mate's girl parts. Without a second thought, Derrick dropped to his knees, his face right in front of Melena's vigina. Gently, he kissed the soft patch of hair before muttering, "Mine."

Derrick began to stroke her inner thigh, bringing her right leg up to drape over his strong shoulder, giving him complete access. He took his finger and brought them up to her wet lips, slowly massaging them. His thump played with her clit, earning him a moan of pleasure from his red haired mate. "Someone's a little wet hmmm?" Derrick noticed the warm liquid the coated his fingers.

Melena could only moan in response.

Derrick thrust a finger inside the tight warm heat, moving it slowly in and out. Melena yelped as he added another finger, working them to stretch her. Pants escaped her lips as time passes and Derricks works his magic fingers.

Finally, Derricks tongue slid out and licked Melena's wet folds, making her jump at the sudden contact. "Ohhh, Derrick, ohhhhhh!" she screamed, gripping his hair and buried his face father into her crotch. The king plunged his tongue deeper into Melena, his fingers pumping faster.

After a few more thrust, Melena's stomach tightened. Giving a loud moan, she came all over Derrick's face and fingers. He gladly licked it all up, making sure to not leave a single drop.

Licking his lips, he stood up, holding his mate close to him as she came down from her high.

"Wow." Melena whispered, leaning on him.

"Mmmhmm," Derrick hummed, kissing his love's forehead. "Delicious I might say."

After Melena calmed down, she reached down to the zipper of his pants. A hand stopped her from pulling it down. She looked up at him, confusion and hurt shown in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"SH!" He hushed, holding her to the tree as he looks around. Turning completely around, he leaned his back against Melena, making sure she could only touch the tree and him.

A growl erupted inside Derrick as he stared in front of them. Melena craned her neck to look around his side, trying to see. What she saw made her squeak and buried her head in the king's back, hiding her from the danger.

Five raptors were standing tall, glaring at the pair with yellow and red eyes. There were three females and two males, the lone female stood in front, obviously the alpha female.

They screech and chirped to one another in a low tone, too quiet for them to hear but muffles. Finally the alpha turned to them and stared at Derrick, And with one snarl they darted forward.

**AN: hoped you liked it! I would like to point out a few things about Derrick.**

**1, He is more like a dinosaur then he is human.**

**2, he likes to be in dino form more than human.**

**3, He is the strongest and fastest.**

**4, he loves Melena more than anything in the world.**

**5, He does not age due to all the chemicals.**

**6, when Melena turns 18, Derrick will bite her, injecting the chemicals into her so she will be like him.**

**Well please review! I want at least 5 reviews before I add another chapter. thanks guys!**


End file.
